


Birds and BLUs

by rosebunnies



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M, ahaha silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosebunnies/pseuds/rosebunnies
Summary: Another battle on Teufort, and Rhea has a cool new trick to show her friend.
Relationships: RED Sniper/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Birds and BLUs

**Author's Note:**

> this is just my tf2 sona and sniper ahaha 👉👈

“Hey! Apricot!” 

Despite being in the middle of a battle, Rhea climbed up into her teammate’s nest. A trusty little codeword ensured no Falconer-cloaked Spy’s tried to get him. As typical, his head was bent into the scope of that beloved rifle. “What’s up Shelia? We gotta battle to fight ya’ know.” 

She huffed. “No shit. I wanted to show you something.” The woman stood proud, her harpy eagle on her glove, who seemed more than eager to start flying. “Make it quick then.” 

She quickly scanned the battlefield, searching for her opponent. “Opal, BLU Sniper.” The bird immediately set off, hopping from her glove and soaring into the sky. “Why the Sniper? Ya know I can just shoot him down, right?” Rhea could only giggle. “You’ll see....”

And so he did. The eagle made a large loop around the battlefield, easily avoiding any notice from the enemies below. The opposing sniper was perched in a nest identical to her teammates, just on the BLU side of the field. They watched as Opal started flying upwards as she got a fair distance behind her target, getting as much height as possible. Then she dove. A 25 pound bird diving at about 50mph, with her calculations, is about 60 pounds flying right at someones face upon collision, which isint something that one can really act fast enough to avoid, and it proved true again. 

At the final moment, Opal spread her wings and opened her talons, aiming directly for the sniper who just noticed her and barely had time to even process what has happening. Talons collided with the side of his head, the man screaming in pain. The sheer force of Opal diving down sent the man falling forward and over the wall of his nest, and the bird loosened her grip to let the man plummet to his death.

Mundy was...very impressed. He started cackling, laughing as the man landed with a sickening thud. “Crikey! That drongo fell like a bloody rock!” Opal was already returning to Rhea, slowing her flight once she reached her masters glove. With a laugh, the woman eyed the battlefield once more, seeing a soldier climbing up to a better area to rocket jump. “Wanna see it again?”


End file.
